Pain and Panic
Pain and Panic are two demonic imps who serve Hades in Kingdom Hearts II. Pain is the rounder and shorter of the two and has a purplish hue, and Panic is the slender and taller one with a turquoise hue. Personality Pain is the cunning one of the duo and is very sly. Unfortunately for him, he is very clumsy and liable to hurt himself. He often ends up in painful situations. Panic is twitchy and nervous, and constantly worries about the simplest of situations. He is also very paranoid and likely fears Hades much more than Pain. Physical Appearance Pain is the shorter, wider of the two, and is a pink-skinned imp with a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. He has spindly arms that end in four-fingered hands, while his legs are much stockier and end in two-toed feet. His wings, which have purple membranes, seem to small to actually fly with. Pain's hair is maroon and styled into two horns, with his real, black horns sprouting out just behind, and his pointed tail is the same color as his hair. His nose is very small and a darker shade of pink than the rest of his skin. His yellow eyes are set very close together, he has a thin, black uni-brow, and his upper eyelids are a dark purple color. Panic is a blue imp and much thinner and taller than his partner. Panic's arms, though just as thin as Pain's, are much longer, as are his legs, which end in two-toed feet like Pain, albeit Panic's feet have navy toenails. His eyes are the same yellow color as Pain's, but his are much larger and even closer together than Pain's. His lower eyelids are a darker shade of blue than the rest of his body, and his nose is enormous and pointed, with prominent nostrils, sharply contrasting with Pain. Panic does not have hair like his friend, and instead has much larger horns that are the same color as his skin, unlike Pain's black ones. Panic has the same small, seemingly useless wings as Pain, with navy blue membranes, and his pointed tail is also navy blue. Finally, Panic's teeth are very even and straight, as opposed to Pain's jagged, pointed ones. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Pain and Panic serve simply as the lackeys of Hades who work at the Underdrome. When Hades is reviving Auron, Pain and Panic run off and hide along the wall out of fear. Pete soon follows their example after Hades tells him that this warrior will be "the mother of all bad guys". Sora needs to speak to Panic if he wishes to enter a tournament. They serve as minor characters, and they never utter an audible word in the game. Pain and Panic have their a cup named after them in the game, the Pain and Panic Cup. It is the first cup unlocked in the Underdrome. The champions of their cup are Leon and Yuffie. Origin Pain and Panic appear in the movie Hercules. The duo seems to resent their master, but do anything he says, mostly out of fear. In the film, they are sent to kill the baby Hercules. They feed him an elixir that will relieve of his godly powers, turning him mortal, however, they fail to feed him the very last drop, preserving his heroic strength. They turn into snakes and attempt to asphyxiate the baby hero, but he manages to use his strength to turn them into rattles and use them as playthings. Having failed, they worry about what punishment their cruel master will bestow upon them and decide not to tell him of their failure. When Hades falls into the river Styx, they hope that he will never return and that they will be able to live their lives free of worry from his punishment. Despite their shape-shifting capabilities in the movie Hercules, they have not shown such abilities in the Kingdom Hearts series. Gallery Pain BoD-112.png|BoD-112 Panic BoD-113.png|BoD-113 de:Pech und Schwefel fr:Peine et Panique Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix